Sunset
by Magicaru
Summary: OC warning.  His embrace was warm...like that of a mother...SasukeXOC friendship


It was 7 pm and the streets of konoha were bustling. To a little kid, the afternoon movement would seem almost like a festival.

But Sasuke Uchiha was no kid. He was a twenty three year old man with a massive headache.

Being a teacher was not easy. The little buggers NEVER ran out of energy. Never.

And so, the sights, sounds, and smells of Konoha's main street only served in annoying him.

He didn't want to go home, he was sure Naruto would be there doing paperwork still. Having the Hokage as your partner was not easy. And so Sasuke opted for a quieter location.

Konoha Forest was the exact opposite of it's city. For miles, the only things seen were trees and the only sounds were those of nature.

Sasuke sighed in relief and looked up to the slivers of sky that could be seen through the forest foliage. The sun was setting.  
He jumped onto the nearest tree branch and then dashed through the forest. He flipped off a branch and landed in front of an oak tree

It's trunk was humongous and the tree itself was probably one of the oldest in the whole forest. It was also one of the tallest.

Sasuke jumped onto the first branch and kept jumping until reaching the top.

His plan had been to sit on a branch and watch the sunset in peace But Lady Destiny wasn't that kind and so when he landed on the branch someone was already there.

Anger and annoyance filled Sasuke's body. That is, until the person turned around to look at him.

Deep, golden eyes filled with recognition as they landed on Sasuke.

Sasuke immediatly relaxed as he found that the person was Fei, his brother's mate.

"Sasuke-kun." Fei said.

Sasuke sat down on the branch and reponded.

"Fei."

Fei giggled, "Would it kill you Uchiha to respond with more than one word?"

Sasuke frowned slightly, "Hn."

"Your right. I guess it would. So...I believe the saying is...great minds think alike?" Fei smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel bashful as he saw Fei smile. It was a soft and warm smile...almost...like that of a mother...

"I probably wouldn't be here if Konoha wasn't so damn noisy.". Sasuke said and looked out at the forest.

He almost jumped when Fei's soft and floating laughter rang out.

"So he speaks." Fei said in an amused tone.

"Of course I do, I just prefer not to waste my words with useless banter." Sasuke huffed.

He was once again startled as he felt a hand softly pat his head. He turned to Fei and gave him a questioning look. He only received the same soft smile.

"You two are so alike." Fei said as he looked into Sasuke's eyes and kept his hand on Sauke's head.

"Itachi and I? How so?" Sasuke asked with a tad of curiousity.

Fei removed his hand and then looked out to the forest. For a while he was silent and Sasuke was left looking at him. He was intrigued by the way the sun lit him up.

The soft rays caressed his face and hair giving them an overall softer look Light danced across Fei's eyes, making them shift and change color.

Finally Fei spoke. "You both have to deem someone worthy before speaking to them. You're both so stubborn when it comes to expressing your feelings. You prefer to handle your emotions alone than share them with someone. Even though you both are loved you look for solitude."

Sasuke stayed silent as he listened to the melancholic tone in Fei's voice.

"You feel that it is your responsibility to bear everything alone..."

Fei looked at Sasuke. His eyes were soft but it was hard to miss the sad undertone in them.

"You don't know how much it hurts the people that care about you two."

At that last sentence Sasuke looked away from Fei in shame. He was right. He was all those things Fei was saying. Naruto had tried so many times to get him to say how he felt. To not bottle things up.

But it was a never ending problem he could find no solution to. He didn't even think there was a solution. If there was he wouldn't have spent so many years out of Konoha, having Naruo chase him.

Sasuke knew those years had left their mark on the ever bright blonde.

Whenever a related subject came up, his blue eyes would fill with a silent sadness and everytime Sasuke saw that he would feel a stabbing guilt. It was his fault...if it hadn't been for him those eyes would never be filled with that sad pain.

Sasuke was broken out of his thoughts by Fei's voice.

"See. There you go. Blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. "

Sasuke frowned," but it WAS my fault! If it wasn't for me...!"

Sasuke didn't finish the sentence because he was drawn into a warm embrace. He was shocked at first but couldn't help but press into Fei's arms. He felt warm...and protected...

"No it wasn't your fault!"

Fei pulled Sasuke away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Its not your fault," Fei said softly, " because nobody blames you."

Sasuke didn't cry very often. He could single handedly count the number of times he had cried. It took something big for him to do it.

But Fei's words struck him. They pierced and invaded his whole being. They spread a sheet of realization and covered him in relief and warmth . And they made tears spring from his eyes.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Fei and cried. His body shook with each sob and released feelings that he had kept locked away for the longest time.

By the time he had finished, the sun had already set and the sky was getting darker by the second. Sasuke pulled away from Fei and looked away, sniffling.

For a while he didn't say anything and then he turned to Fei.

"Thank you."

Fei's eyes widened a bit, in surprise, and then he gave Sasuke the same warm smile he had earlier.

He pulled Sasuke towards him and then softly placed a kiss on his head.

"Any time little one."

And with that Sasuke jumped from the tree and onto the ground.

He wiped his face and was about to start walking when he caught sight of his older brother.

"Itachi.".

"Little brother."

Sasuke waited and then Itachi spoke.

"I assume Fei is up there ?" Itachi said.

Sasuke stiffened,"why would you asume that?"

"Well," started Itachi. "For one, this is his favorite tree...and for two...". Itachi looked at Sasuke. "You seem like you've been crying."

Sasuke's eyes widened and a fierce shade of red overtook his face. He didn't say anything and simply stomped by Itachi.

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke turned to look at his brother, who in turn was looking up at the tree.

"It amazes me...how he can always tell what's in your heart."  
Itachi said. "And then he can say what you need to hear."

"How is he able to do that?". Sasuke asked.

He was filled with curiousity as Itachi's eyes filled with pain.

"They say experience is the best teacher."

Sasuke lowered his eyes. He knew his brother was talking about Fei and him.

Sasuke looked back as Itachi let go of him and walked to the base of the tree.

"Anyways...I hope you feel better."

Sasuke looked at Itachi for another moment and then turned and started walking.

"Oh and Sasuke!" Itachi called.

Sasuke stopped

"Just don't fall in love with him."

Sasuke almost choked. His face turned completly red and this time he poofed out of the forest.

Itachi chuckled, shook his head, and then jumped into the tree.

愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛


End file.
